Airborne explosive devices are used in warfare for various purposes. Many different types of guided explosive devices exist, ranging from guided bombs discharged by an airplane, up to highly sophisticated guided missiles, such as air-to-air or air-to-ground missiles.
One disadvantage of air-to-ground guided charges is their complexity and their resulting cost. Because of the need for sophisticated guiding systems, such charges are complicated to make, and in many cases their sophistication is overqualified for a specific task.
There is, therefore, a need for air-to-ground explosive charges, which can be dropped from an aircraft (whether manned or not), and which can then be guided, which are relatively inexpensive and rely on staple and mass-produced charges.
It is an object of the present invention to provide such a low-cost, highly convenient guided charge.
It is the object of the invention to provide a kit that can be used to transform a non-guided explosive charge into an airborne, guided charge.
It is yet another purpose of the invention to provide a method and a kit by which a simple artillery shell can be transformed into a guided, airborne charge.
Other purposes and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.